


Trial by Jury

by Snorkel (evitableAnecdote)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitableAnecdote/pseuds/Snorkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Gamzee team up to prosecute a dangerous criminal in the trial of a century. Mostly fluff.</p>
<p>A very short drabble I made via request on tumblr some time ago that I decided to upload on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial by Jury

"Motherfucker, that ain’t right." Gamzee said in a heavy voice. Terezi cracked up cackling in a wicked manner.

To anyone walking in, the two were just playing with the scalemates Terezi was so prone to creating, but to the two, there was a trial afoot. Some new scalemate of Terezi’s had been accused of armed robbery by Lemonsnout. If the plaintiff won the case, then the new scalemate’s crime would be punishable by death.

Gamzee had walked in at the start of the trial, then was more than obliged to join when Terezi asked him to be on the jury. He sat and devoured a pie as evidence was presented.

Terezi had always gotten earful after earful of words from Karkat about how Gamzee would go off on random tangents about subjects that were quite possibly fabricated. She had, however, decided that Gamzee didn’t smell quite too bad, and that she needed a new juror anyways.

After a brief recess, the verdict came in that the defendant was indeed guilty. Together, Gamzee and Terezi hung the new scalemate then began rolling on the ground laughing. After a few minutes, they sat in silence until Gamzee honked causing the infectious laughter to spread again.

Crime rates began to rise among scalemates, or maybe Terezi was just making it up. All that was sure was that Terezi and Gamzee became feared and respected among the scalemate community, and that the two began to gravitate always to where the other was.


End file.
